Betrayal
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Harry can't trust anyone any more. Not even his lover.
1. Dudley

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing and no one. Want a cookie?

**Special thanks **to my beta, Joy (aka Gwendolyn James). You're the bestest!

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 1 – Dudley**

BANG!

The door of Number 4, Privet Drive was shot open by a '_diffindo_' spell from Draco Potter's wand. Petunia Dursley stood in the living room staring at the intruders. She recognized only one of them. A redhead, whom she had seen a few years ago.

"Where is he?" Draco asked.

Aunt Petunia didn't answer. She kept staring at them with her mouth hanging opened.

"Mrs. Dursley, we need you to tell us where Harry is," Ron said calmly.

"I know you!" Aunt Petunia said in a whisper.

"This is not a time for introductions!" Draco yelled, "tell us where he is."

The sound of breaking glass caught their attention.

"Upstairs!" Hermione said and they all ran to the source of the noise.

"I SAID, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The voice of Uncle Vernon reached their ears.

"This way!" Ron said, and the three entered the room at the end of the corridor.

"STAY AWAY OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!"

The sight in front of them caught them by surprise. Harry was holding his cousin, Dudley, by the throat and was pressing him against the wall.

"YOU'LL KILL HIM! HE'S CHOKING! HE CAN'T BREATHE!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled back.

"Bloody hell, this is not good," Ron said.

"Harry! Let him go!" Hermione said.

Harry turned to see his two best friends and his lover standing at the door, staring at him with shocked faces.

"Let him go, Harry," Draco said calmly.

"NO!" Harry replied, "You stay out of this!"

Draco didn't reply. He stared at his lover, not knowing what to say. It was the first time that he had seen Harry so angry and he didn't know the reason behind it.

Hermione, on the other hand, started looking around the room trying to find something that might explain Harry's actions.

Ron took Uncle Vernon, who was screaming like mad, out of the room, so Draco and Hermione would be able to pacify Harry without interruptions.

"Draco, look at this," Hermione whispered as she picked up a shattered picture frame.

Draco took the picture and looked at it. It was an old photo of Harry's parents.

"Do you think this is the reason behind all this mess?" Hermione asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Draco replied.

Hermione sighed. "Give it to me. I'll fix it," she said. "You go and pull Harry away from that pig."

Draco nodded and went to Harry's side. Dudley was letting out muffled whimpers as Harry started stuffing papers in his mouth. Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and he felt how tense his lover was. He could feel the anger that was emanating from Harry's shaking body.

"Harry," Draco whispered.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily.

For a moment, Draco was offended by being called 'Malfoy'. Since the day they graduated from Hogwarts, he had moved away from his family and lost contact with them. He had even changed his last name to Potter soon after they were together. Harry had never called him 'Malfoy' since then. Draco decided to ignore his hurt feelings at this moment and concentrated on pulling Harry away from Dudley.

"Let him go and tell me what happened," Draco said calmly.

"He insulted my parents," Harry said with gritted teeth. "No one insults my parents!"

Dudley made more muffled voices as Harry tightened his grip on his throat.

"And he threw their photo at the wall," Harry added.

"There are other ways to punish him," Draco said, "but killing him won't do you any good."

"_Reparo_," Hermione said as she pointed her wand at the shattered frame, which repaired itself instantly. "There, good as new," she added with a smile.

"Come on Harry. Let him go," Draco said.

Harry stared at Dudley's eyes for a moment and saw tears forming in them. Finally he loosened his grip and backed away.

Dudley fell to the ground, taking the papers out of his mouth and breathing hard. He looked at Harry and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say something, Harry took out his wand and with a flick he pointed it at Dudley's throat.

"_Silencio!_" Harry yelled.

Dudley tried to scream, but no voice came out. He stared at Harry, his eyes wide with shock and his hands on his throat.

"I will not remove that spell," Harry said. "You will not be able to talk to the rest of your life and no one will be able to help you. Not even your Muggle doctors who removed your tail fifteen years ago." He leaned closer to Dudley's face. "You have lost your voice forever!" he added in a whisper.

"We'd better leave this place," Draco said.

"Yes, you're right," Hermione replied. "I'll call Ron. You two Apparate to The Leaky Cauldron and we'll meet you there."

"All right," Draco said.

Hermione went downstairs to the living room, where she saw Ron hopelessly trying to calm a terrified Aunt Petunia and an angry, but scared Uncle Vernon.

"Ron, we have to go now," Hermione said.

"What about my son?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Oh, he'll live," Hermione replied.

"Is Harry okay?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "Draco will take him to The Leaky Cauldron and they'll wait for us there. We must go now."

"All right," Ron said.

Without saying goodbye, Ron and Hermione walked out of the house and Apparated to The Leaky Cauldron.


	2. The Letter

**Reviews:**

**Gavroche-Girl: **gives you a cookie scary!Harry scared me too. He had a reason to go there, you'll find out in the future chapters :)

**IchigoTheStray: **Thanks :) Here's chapter two!

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 – The Letter**

Harry and Draco were sitting at a table away from everyone else at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was still in a foul mood and didn't pay attention to any of Draco's questions.

"Why did you call me Malfoy back there?" Draco asked. "What did I do to get that treatment?"

"It isn't you, Draco," Harry replied.

"If it isn't me, _why_ in Heaven do I get called Malfoy? I thought we agreed to forget that name once and for all!"

"Draco, I'm not in the mood to argue with you about that. This isn't the best time to discuss that."

"Oh, so you think there's a better time for it to be discussed, oh mighty Mister Potter?"

"Draco, I…"

"Just forget about it," Draco suddenly got up, "I do not wish to be called a Malfoy, and I refuse to be called a Potter either. You disgust me, Potter." Draco spat out the words and left the table. He headed to the door that led outside to Muggle London, and he was met by Ron and Hermione, who entered at the same moment he was leaving.

"Draco, where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's there, whining on about some stupid issues he has." Draco replied and left quickly.

"That was odd," Ron said, "what's got into him?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I know," Hermione replied.

They joined Harry at the table, and were silent for a moment. None of them wanted to make Harry feel worse than he was. They knew his flame of anger was slowly subsiding. They needed Harry to calm down before they could attack him with their questions.

Finally, Hermione looked at Ron as if wondering if it was a good time to start asking. Ron nodded and she turned to Harry.

"Harry, I know that your cousin is a pain, but that doesn't mean you have to kill him!" Hermione said, "What did he say or do that made you act like that?"

Harry kept staring at the table.

"Why would you like to kill him? What happened? Why were you there?" Hermione kept asking, but there were no reply.

"Harry," she said calmly, "I fixed this."

She gave him the photo of his parents, which he took and placed it on the table without saying anything.

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked.

"Harry, please say something," Hermione said.

"I've been living in a lie," Harry said, finally.

"A lie?" Ron asked. "What do you mean?"

"I hate them," Harry replied.

"Harry, could you please tell us what happened?" Hermione asked.

"We want to help." Ron said.

Harry sighed. He took out a letter from his pocket and gave it to Hermione.

"Read it," he said.

Hermione unfolded the letter and started to read:

* * *

_Date: __July 25, 1994_

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you're feeling well. I wanted to tell you this in person, but I couldn't. I don't know how your reaction will be when you hear what I'm going to say, but I hope you'll understand._

_When I was still a student at Hogwarts, I met this terrific girl, who had fascinating eyes and I fell in love with her instantly. Our relationship was kept a secret because of my family. You know how they were, they hated everything that was a Gryffindor and me being sorted there didn't help the matters. I couldn't tell them about her, because I knew they'd make me leave Hogwarts._

_After three years of secretly dating, she told me she was getting engaged to one of my best friends. I loved her so much that I wanted her to be with me. I did many things to keep her away from my friend, even after they were married. I knew she loved me too, because she kept meeting me after their marriage. One day I found out she was pregnant. I didn't mind raising that child but that's when she changed. She kept avoiding me and ignored my letters. The Dark Lord was after her and her husband, and that's when the idea struck me. I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. So, I joined forces with the Dark Lord, and convinced them to make me their secret keeper._

_The Dark Lord promised me he wouldn't harm her as long as I told him where they lived. But everything went wrong. She struggled, and got herself killed right after her husband._

_You know what happened next. I just wanted to tell you that this woman I loved... was your mother._

_Sirius  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Mwahahahaha! a cliffie! Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
